


Inside Information

by jessebee



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for WAGER, 4th season.  Nothing to see here, people, move along....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Information

 

 

 

"Mike, what -- ?"

 

"I ever mention how that turns me on?"

 

"What?"

 

"Pool."

 

"Watching people shoot stick excites you?"

 

"No, watching **you** shoot stick excites me."

 

#

 

"Jesus," Lennie Briscoe groaned some thirty minutes later, sliding a not-quite-steady hand up Mike Logan's sweaty back and into his hair. "Remind me to drag you into pool halls on a regular basis. God Almighty."

 

Mike hummed in blissful agreement, barely managing not to collapse on Lennie with his full weight. Bracing himself up on his elbows, he dropped his head to his partner's heaving chest, panting himself. "By the way," he said after a bit, when he had some breath back, "you are so gonna pay for that crap the other day."

 

"Pay for what crap?" Lennie asked, still running his fingers through Mike's thick, damp locks, his own breathing not yet steady.

 

"At lunch, with Van Buren. Makin' it sound like I brag on every little detail 'bout my sex life."

 

Lennie snorted. "Well, you do."

 

Mike raised his head and glared, the effect of which was ruined by the blatant satisfaction written all over his face.

 

Lennie gave him a contented half-smile in return, looking markedly sanguine for a man who was stark naked and pinned to his own mattress by close to two hundred pounds of equally naked fellow policeman. "Mike, the whole damn squad room knows every time you get some and where and how you like it, 'cause you've never been real quiet about it," he said, running his thumb absently between his lover's heavy eyebrows, smoothing the crease between them.

 

"Been quiet about this, haven't I?" Mike shot back, half-closing his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch.

 

It was Lennie's turn to pull his brows together. "Hey, even **you** can't possibly think it'd be a good idea to spout off about a man like you do about the women."

 

Mike's grin was a lazy, satisfied thing. "Who says they were all women? Change the name, a few details …. But I'm not talking about this; this doesn't need anybody else's attention."

 

"I know you're not talkin'. Unfortunately, so does everyone else."

 

Mike's brow furrowed once more in puzzlement, ruining Lennie's work; his eyes narrowed before they abruptly widened again in comprehension. "Whoa, wait. You're saying that people are talking -- "

 

"Because you're not," Lennie finished with a "very good, Grasshopper" crooked smirk.

 

Mike stared at him, open-mouthed, for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Aw, hell." He rolled slowly off Lennie to flop onto his back at his partner's side. Wiping a hand down his face, he heaved a sigh that sounded dredged up from his toes. "Y'know, two things I've never done are pay for it and lie about it, but I guess I'm gonna have to start makin' something up," he muttered, voice muffled behind his hand. "Last thing we need's somebody watching me too close. Shit." He sighed again, dropping his hand to his chest. "I suppose there's even a pool about who I'm seeing, and when's the wedding?"

 

"Big one, I've heard," Lennie confirmed, propping up on an elbow to look down at him.

 

Mike opened one eye, then the other. "You've **heard**? Y'mean you're not in?"

 

Lennie put on an innocent expression, a look that didn't fit him at all. "Are you saying I gamble?"

 

"'Course not. OTB's just your idea of philanthropy."

 

"Besides, why would they want me in? They figure I'd win for sure." Lennie leaned close, laid one hand across Mike's, and gave the younger man a grin that showed every one of his alarmingly white teeth. "It'd be cheating. I'm your partner, so I must have the inside information."

 

Mike lasted all of about three seconds before the laughter took him over, shaking him from head to toe. He got his other hand into Lennie's hair and dragged him down close enough to kiss. "Inside information?" he managed, snickering against Lennie's smile. "Yeah, I guess you do."

 

_fini_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
